1. Field of Art
The invention generally relates to video processing, and more specifically to detecting matching video content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic video libraries may contain thousands or millions of video files, making management of these libraries an extremely challenging task. Video hosting sites need a mechanism for identifying unauthorized videos. While some files may be identified by file name or other information provided by the user, this identification information may be incorrect or insufficient to correctly identify the video. An alternate approach of using humans to manually identifying video content is expensive and time consuming.
Another problem faced by video sharing sites is that the site may contain multiple copies of the same video content. This wastes storage space and becomes a significant expense to the host. A third problem is that due to the large number of files, it is very difficult to organize the video library in a manner convenient for the users. For example, search results may have multiple copies of the same or very similar videos making the results difficult to navigate for a user.
In view of the problems described above, a technique is needed for automatically comparing and matching videos with overlapping video content.